Yuki Yuna is a Hero
is an original anime series by Project 2H, a collaboration between game writer Takahiro (Minato Soft), director Seiji Kishi, illustrator BUNBUN, cooperated by Studio Gokumi and Pony Canyon. The anime began airing on October 16, 2014 on MBS and finished airing on December 25, 2014. Background and Development "Yuki Yuna is a Hero" is the fourth part of the Takahiro IV Project which began in 2014. The protagonist Yuki Yuna was featured on the front cover of the February 2014 issue of Dengeki G's magazine, and on the same book, the project was first announced, but the character's name wasn't announced until the magazine's September 2014 issue. The story is set two years after the third part of the Takahiro IV Project "Washio Sumi is a Hero." The work's themes are "courage," "things about heroes," and "(being) heroic." Story 14-year-old Yuki Yuna joins the Hero Club. Yuki Yuna is an ordinary second-year middle school student. She gets up in the morning, gets ready for school, goes to classes, participates in club activities, plays with friends... But there is one extraordinary thing about Yuna -- she belongs to the "Hero Club". What does the Brave Hero Club do? Who is the mysterious being called "Vertex?" Yuki Yuna and her friends' story takes place in Year 300, Era of Gods. Plot The story takes place on the Japanese island Shikoku in the God Era. Yūna, Mimori, Fū, and Itsuki are all members of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club (讃州中学勇者部 Sanshū Chūgaku Yūsha-bu?), dedicating themselves to helping those that request help. One day in their regular daily lives, the Hero Club members are suddenly caught in a explosion of light and transported to a strange forest, where they encounter mysterious monsters known as Vertex which seek to destroy the Shinju (神樹?, "Divine Tree"), the guardian deity which protects and blesses humanity. Using a special phone application granted by the Shinju itself, Yuna and her friends must transform into "heroes" with magical powers so to protect their world from imminent destruction. Staff *Original Work: Project2H *Planning Concept: Takahiro (Minato Soft) *Director: Kishi Seiji *Original Character Design: BUNBUN *Concept Art: D.K & JWWORKS *Series Composition: Uezu Makoto *Animation Character Design/Chief Animation Director: Sakai Takahiro *Main Animator: Takabe Mitsuaki, Tanabe Hiroshi *Art Design: Team Tirudon *Art Setting: Hirayama Eiko *Art Director: Shimoyama Kazuto, Miyakoshi Ayumu *Color Setting: Ito Sakiko *Director of Photography: Minegishi Kentaro *Sound Director: Iida Satoki *Music: Okabe Keiichi, MONACA *Music Production: Pony Canyon *Music Producer: Yarimizu Zenshi *Executive Producer: Furukawa Yoko, Suzuki Kazutomo, Yamanishi Tahei, Imaizumi Takahiro, Shibata Tomonori, Futonuno Naohiro, Takechi Tsuneo *Chief Producer: Sasaki Takahiro, Maruyama Hiro'o, Takano Kiyoshi, Aoki Takao, Kaneniwa Kozue, Endo Tetsuya *Producer: Kinoshita Tetsuya, Maeda Toshihiro, Koarai Takanori, Hara Hirokazu, Hayashi Yohei, Fukuda Jun *Animation Producer: Ueno Isao *Animation Production: Studio Gokumi *Production: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Production Committee *Licensed by: Ponycan USA *ADR Director: Lex Lang *ADR Script: Caitlin Glass *Blu-Ray Authoring: Justin Sevakis (uncredited) *Blu-Ray Compression: Justin Sevakis (uncredited) *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment *Internet Streaming: Crunchyroll Anime Episodes Note: All episode titles are flower languages. Games Characters ;Yuki Yuna :Voiced by: Haruka Terui (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) ;Togo Mimori :Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) ;Inubouzaki Fu :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) ;Inubouzaki Itsuki :Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) ;Miyoshi Karin :Voiced by: Juri Nagatsuma (Japanese), Sarah Anne Williams (English) ;Nogi Sonoko :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Keywords *Shinju *Taisha *Vertex *Spirit *Forestize *Brave Club *Yusha System *Mankai *Sange *Virus *Era of Gods *Mankai Gauge *Sealing Ritual Music ;Opening Theme :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition, Arrangement - Okabe Keiichi (MONACA) / Song - Sanshu Junior High Hero Club :Used as the ending in Episode 1. Arranged by Hoashi Keigo (MONACA). ;Ending Themes :"Aurora Days" :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition - Mitsumasu Hajime / Arrangement - EFFY (FirstCall) / Song - Sanshu Junior High Hero Club :Unused in Episode 1. :Episode 10 used Togo's solo version (second verse), while Episode 11 used Yuna's solo version (remixed) and Episode 12 used a version with the 5 Brave Hero Club members singing at the same time. : (Episode 4) :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition - shilo / Arrangement - Meis Clauson / Song - Inubozaki Itsuki : (Episode 9) :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition - shilo / Arrangement - Meis Clauson / Song - Inubozaki Itsuki ;Insert Songs :"soda pops" (Episode 4) :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition - Endo Naoya / Arrangement - EFFY (FirstCall) / Song - Inubozaki Fu : :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition, Arrangement - Komatsu Kazuya / Song - Yuki Yuna & Miyoshi Karin : :Lyrics - Nakamura Kanata / Composition - Kuroda Ken'ichi / Song - Togo Mimori : :Lyrics - Yoshimaru Kazumasa / Composition - Nakada Akira / Arrangement - EFFY (FirstCall) / Song - Inubozaki Itsuki ;Soundtrack Gallery PV= |-| PV2= |-| TV Spot 1= |-| TV Spot 2= |-| TV Spot 3= |-| TV Spot 4= |-| TV Spot 5= |-| TV Spot 6= |-| BD/DVD Spot 1= |-| BD/DVD Spot 2= |-| BD/DVD Spot 3= |-| Merchandise Hero-merchandise.jpg Hero-merchandise2.jpg Hero-merchandise3.jpg Hero-merchandise4.jpg Hero-merchandise5.jpg Hero-merchandise6.jpg Yuna-gyuki.jpg Yuna-gyuki2.jpg Yuna-figure.jpg Yuna-phonecase.jpg Yuna-phonecase2.jpg Yuna-phonecase3.jpg Mimori-phonecase.jpg Mimori-phonecase2.jpg Fu-phonecase.jpeg Fu-phonecase2.jpeg Itsuki-phonecase.jpg Karin-phonecase.jpg External links *Japanese official site *North American official site *Yuki Yuna is a Hero Program Site（MBS） *@anime_yukiyuna at Twitter *Takahiro IV Project *"Is a Hero" official site *Anime News Network Introduction *EnglishWikipedia Article Navigation zh:結城友奈是勇者 Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Yuki Yuna